Fifth and Main
by crazyteen000
Summary: Rogue is hanging out at her usual getaway when an old friend pops in and stirs up some new trouble. ROMY One-Shot! Rated M for safety reasons.


**A/N: I decided to write a One-Shot. Just an idea running through my head. I stated writing it about thirty minutes ago and couldn't stop. I hope you enjoy this Romy One-Shot.**

Fifth and Main

Rogue sat in the bar on Fifth and Main. Westchester was starting to grow on her, even the locals. The owner of this particular bar knew her very well. She found it during her time with the Brotherhood after a fight broke out between the boys and she couldn't stand being cooped up in that mad house. Frank, the bartender and owner, knew from the moment she stepped in the bar that she was a minor but didn't mind and gave her a beer. Halfway through the night, Frank knew a lot about Rogue. He knew she was a runaway mutant with an unfortunate power and that she hated being stuck at the Brotherhood. He saw a young spirit that was dwelling with regret and hatred.

That's why this bar was her favorite. It was Her bar for all those tough time and no one knew. Her little hide away where Frank would look past her age and give her anything drink she asked for. It was common knowledge between the two that Rogue didn't need any protection but Frank would monitor his customers about how they treated her. She was a regular and always had a good story to tell.

Frank was relieved to hear that her life had turned around when she joined the X-Men and although it limited her bar time; he enjoyed the fact that she had a true home that treated her with respect. He tried to say neutral when it came to bar fights about mutants. It never ended nicely if the bartender took sides. Rogue had never got involved in a fight, fortunately.

Rogue liked to spend her time at Frank's bar watching the way people moved about. Something about their so called 'normal' lifestyle of late night bar time enthralled her. She would also enjoy watching tourist walk by outside and be appalled by some act that was taking place inside the bar. Her group was a real laugh.

Yeah, she has a group, or more commonly, other regulars that have adapted to her presences. Frank was the only one that knew she was a mutant but they all treated her right and it was her home away from the mansion.

So on this particular night she was watching Jim and Kevin scam another pair at billiards when something caught her eye outside. She turned on her barstool only to meet empty blackness. Weird, she could have sworn she had seen…

"Ready for another bottle?" Frank asked from across the counter. He was eyeing her with curiosity. She never jumped when someone talked to her. Something was bothering her.

"Yeah… did you see… never mind", Rogue turned back to the game at hand only to meet those captivating red on black eyes.

Rogue let out a little gasp and fell off her stool only to be caught in Remy's strong arms.

"Y' okay Chere?"

"Hey, you! Leave the little lady alone. Get your hands off or get out", Frank threatened Remy as he approached. He could only guess that this mystery person was what had got Rogue all nervous only moments ago. If he was bothering her, he would leave. Frank didn't hand out threats often and so everyone knew something was wrong.

"Yeah, step away from the woman. Rogue, are you okay?" Jim asked as him and Kevin put their game on pause to handle the rough handler. They paused as well as Frank when Remy looked up with a confused expression on his face. Reluctantly he let go of rogue after helping her back to her feet.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry. He just surprised me is all", Rogue was not enjoying the attention she was receiving and a light blush made its way up her neck and onto her cheeks.

"Is he with your team?" Kevin's question caught her off guard making her look up from the floor and back to the scene around her. Remy didn't have his sunglasses on like he normally did which meant Frank, Jim, and Kevin had a clear view of his eyes.

"Excuse me, what?"

"You heard me Rogue. Is this he with you team? The X-Men right? Or do we need to get him out of here."

"How did you… I've only told Frank!"

"Oh come on. You think we don't watch television? We saw your team on TV when you took out that mega mutant Apocalypse. We've known for a while, we're not that dumb. Well, I don't know about Kevin…" Jim cut off as he received a slight punch in the arm from Kevin. "But the thing we didn't see him with your team. So does that mean we need to get him out of here?"

Somehow Remy finally found his voice and decided to speak. "Non, if Chere wants me gone all she have t' do is say so."

"I don't think that's necessary guys. Me and Swamp Rat here need to have a little talk about him taking a leave of absence. Ain't that right sugar?" At her words Frank resumed his post at the bar. Apparently she knew the guy and if that was true then he would know better than to act up with her.

"Ha! Your in trouble now man. Little talk is all we need to hear. Maybe we could talk if you come out alive!" Jim and Kevin returned to their game laughing at Remy's expense. Remy thought it was strange that Rogue would be such a regular at the bar that random guys and he bartender would stick up for her but she hadn't said a thing about her mutation, well if you don't count the bartender. Did the X-Men know about her hide away?

"Why are you here Remy?" Her question brought him out of his thoughts and back to the girl of his aspiration. She appeared to be a bit tipsy but not outright drunk. She took her stool at the bar again and looked over to him waiting for his answer. He took the stool next to her before answering.

"I got away from the Guild and wanted to see y'. Couldn't find y' in town and moi wasn't about t' go t' the mansion and see y'. Came in here after a failed search and look, my angel is waiting for moi."

"I want the whole story Cajun. And I get sense that it'll be a long one. Hey Frank! We need another round over here."

Frank brought the two each a bottle of beer before disappearing out back to reload on his stash. With the mood rogue was in, he would need the extra cases.

"So talk Swamp Rat. I haven't got all night."

The two spent the next few hours talking about their lost time. Remy had returned to the Thieves Guild for a short time to get reacquainted with his adopted family and end his marriage with Belladonna of the Assassin's Guild, otherwise known as the Rippers. She had already met someone else and all he had to do was sign the divorce papers. After a little while he decided to head back up North to try and find her. He had seen Rogue on the television when they took out Apocalypse and couldn't stop thinking about her. He had missed her and needed to see her again.

By the time he was done filling Rogue in on the details of his disappearance, Rogue was pretty wasted. Jim and Kevin had cam over while she went to the bathroom to ask him about the status. Remy was truthful when he said that at most they were friends but he wanted a real relationship with her. When Rogue returned it was clear she was too drunk to drive back to the mansion.

"Ok, I'm cutting you off now Rogue. Keys", Franks waited patiently for Rogue to dig her keys out from her pocket and drop them in his outreached hand. He turned to Remy with a look of business. "Are you not drunk or a good actor?"

"High metabolism, part of my mutation. It takes a few cases of bourbon t' get moi that drunk. Why?"

"You think you could give her a lift home? I normally have Jim take her but since he's not a mutant he drops her off down the road from the mansion."

"Oui. I can but I don't think dey be too happy t' see dis Cajun. Get too close t' Chere here and suddenly your unwelcome."

"Oh Remy we don't have to go back there. Logan's out with half of the team on a mission. Me and blue boy were left with Hank to watch the mansion and they gave me the night off. I told them not to expect me home till tomorrow", as cute as Rogue's drunken state was, this news had Remy worried.

"And where were y' going t' stay Chere?"

"I was planning on staying here. Frank has this couch round back and it yellow! Yellow, Remy! Coolest couch ever. So you go on back to wherever. I got a date with Mr. Yellow Couch."

Without warning, Remy grabbed Rogue and tossed her over his shoulder. Rogue didn't protest and instead choose to giggle immensely. "Playing rough sugar?"

Remy ignored her and turn to speak to Frank. "I'm going t' take her back to my apartment. I've got an extra room she can stay in. It's better than some couch. Say good night Chere."

"Night Frank! Tell Jim he needs to get that extra nose checked out. I think it's infected", Remy knew she was drunk now. Jim had no extra nose that he knew of and by the look he was giving Frank, he probably never did.

Remy carried Rogue out to his motorcycle and sat her down on the ground. He checked her carefully before deciding that she could withstand a ride on his bike. He would have to drive with extra caution though.

Some twenty minutes later found Remy escorting Rogue through the doorway to his apartment. He still had no idea how he had managed to get her this far on his bike but she held on tight. And now she was collapsing on his couch as every ounce of energy left her. He could tell the buzz was starting to wear off and her mind was coming into focus. She gave him a look before breaking the silence with an almost inaudible whisper.

"Remy, if I didn't have my powers would you kiss me right now?"

Her words lit up a ray of hope and he made his way over to her.

"Powers or non, I would Chere."

"How?"

He looked around until his eyes rested on a thin white handkerchief resting on his side table. His Tante had given it to him at his departure and he had simply stuffed it in his pocket. It had the LeBeau and Thieves Guild crest on it in soft green embroidery. He picked it up and placed it gently over her lips.

Rogue's eyes widened as the cloth touched her skin. It was so light she could barely tell it was there. Her eyes lit up with joy when she understood the direction he was going with the cloth. She reached up to the back of his head and pulled his lips down to hers where they rested below the handkerchief.

Her sudden move had Remy's senses going wild. She had kissed him and it did things to him no other kiss had. The bulge in his pants grew as his need for her magnified. He let his hands roam over her curves, her body, her breast and memorizing the feel of her under his fingertips even if it was through clothes.

Rogue responded enthusiastically to his advance. She clung to him and pulled him closer to him. She wanted him and if it wasn't for her mutation then clothes would not still be in the picture. The heat grew between her legs and she let a moan escape her lips during Remy's venture of her features.

If only she knew the affect the noise had on Remy. His hand instantly found its way between her legs and start to slowly rub her against her tight jeans. She let out a gasp and her hand picked up the pace. He was eager to hear more from her and her sounds brought his erection to new heights.

At his increase in speed Rogue moved her hands across chest and one made its way to his groin. He groaned against her lips. The handkerchief still at its place between their lips was quickly becoming soaked. Rogue's hand went to match Remy's pace and soon their cries filled the room. Rogue reached her peak and thoroughly drenched her underwear.

Remy on the other hand couldn't take the pressure anymore. He escaped her grasp and made a mad dash for the bathroom. He didn't want to leave her but his strain had grown to its limit and he needed release.

Rogue removed the handkerchief from her lips and took in hurried breathes of air. Her mind was still jumbled up but when she realized Remy's urgency to get to the bathroom and let out a girlish giggle.

"Y' laughing at moi Chere?" Remy commented as he reappeared in the doorway.

"Wow that was quick."

"What can moi say? I had some very good persuasion."

"Oh really?"

"Oui and now that I think about it, y' can watch next time if y' want", Remy said walking over to her and gathering her in his arms. He carried he bridal style to the bedroom while she relaxed into his chest. Remy placed Rogue on the king sized bed and went around to the other side to approach her from behind. He spooned up to her before pulling the covers over them.

"Remy, I wish we could do more stuff like that."

"Moi aussi (too)."

"We need to come up with some more ways."

"I'll make a list", Remy said closing the conversation as Rogue drifted off to sleep.

"Bonne nuit mon amour (Good night my love.)"

~-~-~-~-~-~

Rogue woke up the next morning in a spacious bed. A warm spot next to her let her know that her company had left only moments ago. Slowly coming into full consciousness, Rogue lifted up from the bed and looked around. She had a severe headache from her drinking last night but a clear memory. Her eyes located the door and she took her exit.

She found Remy in the kitchen starting up breakfast. She sat nearby and watched him fry and fix their meal while reviewing the night in her mind. Was it a mistake? No, if she was being honest with herself, she loved every minute of it. Did that mean she had real feelings for Remy? Now that was a question she wasn't prepared to answer.

Breakfast came and went with small chatter and by the time the clock on the stove said nine, Rogue was ready to leave at the door. A taxi was waiting outside to take her back to the bar to retrieve her bike.

"Thanks Remy. It was fun."

"Oui, it was. Will I see y' around?"

"I don't know but now you know where my bar is so…"

"Désolé for ruining your getaway."

"It's okay. It's a getaway from the mansion, not friends."

"Oh here. Y' might want dis", Remy handed her an envelop, a sly smirk plastered on her face.

"Ok… Well see ya later Remy."

"Au revoir" he said before she closed the door behind her.

Rogue made her way over to the elevator. The envelop in her hand was burning her with curiosity so she decided to open it in the elevator. The ding of the elevator was right on time and Rogue hurried inside so that she could discover the enclosed text of Remy's letter. After reading the first few lines rogue's heart swelled with joy and a laugh escaped her. They first lines went something like:

_Dear Rogue,_

_Thanks for the wonderful evening. I enjoyed every minute of it and so I asked myself: how could I repay the favor? Well I think I remember promising to write you a list. And so now you how a list of possibilities at your fingertips. Remember if you ever need someone to help you, you know where I'm staying and I think I'll be hanging out at Frank's more often now._

_Your lovable Cajun,_

_Remy LeBeau_

Along with his brief note were four more pages of items on his 'list'. Rogue's eyes went wide when she went over some of the thought he put behind them. She smiled at the thought that someone would go to such extent to help her.

The only thought running through Rogue's mind when she stepped out of the elevator was how often she could get away to go to Frank's bar.


End file.
